Piano
by redSky27
Summary: That was the first time Gokudera ever deny him something. Tsuna-centric. No pairings.


A/N: Well, I'd always wanted to write a KHR fic, but this wish never came true until today. This was my first attempt at it, and I hope I did it justice.

Disclaimer: KHR and its characters belong to the great Akira Amano. I own nothing aside from the idea behind this story.

* * *

**Piano**

* * *

Tsuna remembered a time long ago in the past when he'd thought about it. He'd thought about it constantly, but being the quiet and shy kid that he was, he couldn't bring himself to ask his mum about it. As he grew into a growing boy, he saw his friends playing soccer, basketball & swimming. He saw the boys playing loud, powerful instruments like drums. But never _that _– the one instrument that he'd always wanted to try. Used to being teased as the wimp of the class, he was afraid. He was oh-so-afraid that voicing his want would lead to even greater embarrassment. Thus, he kept silent. As always.

Time passed and those childhood dreams, like everything else in the way of life, fade into the back of his mind. There were other things that needed his complete attention anyway – or more specifically, the existence one sadistic tutor who was determine to make him (_him, of all people_) into a mafia boss. He would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Reborn would surely kill him at the first sign of amusement. He quirked his lips at the thought. Who would've thought that those years would pass by so quickly?

There were so many changes starting from then; he'd gained his true friends (the word life-long came forth to his mind), fought battles after battles and learnt how to handle a loss. He'd grown since then – no longer was he the clumsy, wide-eyed youth from before who got scared over the tiniest little danger; he'd more likely be the first to fall into them now. He had responsibilities after all, there would be no way in the world that he'd let his friends fall into danger without doing anything. Not under his watch. His guardians & friends would be healthy and safe – and remain that way as long as he lived.

And still, that one nagging memory came unbidden into his mind that night. It was the first time that his storm guardian ever denies him something.

* * *

The first time he found out about Gokudera's musical abilities, he'd been stunned. He'd known, of course – he'd known that the silver-haired boy that seemed to love to shout about his future stand as his right hand man wasn't all brash and hot-tempered. There would always be an inner depth inside each person – and it was up to the friends and family surrounding them to learn of each other's vulnerabilities; and consequently protect each other from people who would want to exploit these weak points.

And Tsuna knew that Gokudera was more caring than he might seem inside – more fragile than he seemed. Tsuna didn't understand fully the extent of care and responsibility he was meant to take over his famiglia, and that naiveté had made him blind into the constant pain behind that green gaze. He'd made a mistake; he'd taken this knowledge without any question, without understanding his friend's history a bit better. He still remembered that afternoon, one of the rare days when it was only the two of them walking home together.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, you play the piano, right?"

Gokudera had fallen silent then, but his old self hadn't noticed the sudden change in atmosphere.

"I was wondering, would you be able to teach me how to play it, then?"

Gokudera had looked at him with surprised eyes. Surpised – but pleased. Seeing this as a positive reaction, Tsuna soldiered on.

"I'd always been curious about it. It wouldn't be anything serious – just some basic things to satisfy my curiosity and all." He grinned.

His grin fell short at the pained expression that was painted on his friend's face.

"Go…kudera…kun?"

The silver-haired shook his head then and uttered the words that was rather unexpected, "Sorry, Jyudaime, but I can't. – I can't teach you... Not now, Jyudaime. I'm sorry."

Tsuna had been confused then. Not understanding what could possibly be wrong with such a simple request.

"Is there something wrong with teaching me, Gokudera-kun?" He'd asked worriedly.

But Gokudera simply smiled; a touch of sadness still lingering in that unusually soft feature, before he shook his head and uttered a not-so-simple answer.

"One day, Jyudaime. One day you'll understand."

* * *

And he was right – Tsuna did understand it now. It took him awhile, but he did get there. There were always glimpses of little understanding here and there, but he'd never fully comprehend it until he'd gone through the loss of his tutor. The hatred was strong; but the grief was stronger still and it was when he'd mourned the loss of someone whom he'd always looked up to (and if he was to be honest – someone he'd thought as infallible) that he decided on his plan. Working together with Shoichi, they'd finally managed to come up with something that was able to bring hope in his heart.

So tonight he'd been resting before his meeting with Byakuran tomorrow (he knows what was going to happen), and he couldn't help himself from his thoughts. Earlier tonight, he'd asked his right-hand man once again to teach him how to play the piano (and the meaning behind it), but he was surprisingly denied for the second time. He'd very nearly argued – that he understood what his best friend meant then, that there might never be another chance for them to do this anymore in the future that never looked anymore uncertain despite his firm belief in Shoichi's capabilities.

"I know I was wrong in asking that question lightly, that you wouldn't be able to teach me without giving your whole being into teaching me, just like your mother. So, why?"

But Gokudera, Gokudera simply _looked _at him, saw through his smiling façade to reach the Tsuna who was uncertain, feeling just like how he was the first time Vongola's responsibility fell onto his shoulder and with grim determination in those green eyes, uttered a simple five word answer,

"When you return home, Jyudaime."

And Tsuna, despite everything telling him otherwise, believed in those words.

_Fin_

* * *

Please leave a comment as to what you think of this short fic.

-red


End file.
